Four stages of bravery
by IzzySousa
Summary: This is my version of my favorite book "Divergent"! The same characters, the same love story but different decisions.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fanfiction ever! So I hope you really ****enjoy it as much as me! Tell me your thoughts! 3 **

I watch the little drop of blood fall into the hot coals. "I'm brave now. I have to be", I think to myself. I know that my parents were expecting this attitude, but I do not feel any less comfortable with my decision. I am leaving them. Forever. "Faction before blood. Right? ". I sit next to the others who had chosen Dauntless, like me. I am selfish. I am brave.

The next thing I see is a whole bunch of black figures running towards the exit. I follow them.

"What's happening?" I scream to a girl with dark hair so confused as me.

"I have no idea!" She actually looked excited. Her eyes were an explosion of happiness and most of all of freedom. Maybe I should start feeling that way too, but the faces of my family just didn't let me. The disappointment in their eyes reminds me that now I am alone. It was my choice to be alone. To live my life the way I want to. With no more excuses or reprimands. It's time to move on, to be brave and let them go. However, never forget them.

We're outside, still imitating the dauntless born. Suddenly, they start to climb iron pillars that gave access to the train I so often seen through. It's my change to catch it. I see the two light approaching. Everyone starts to run to get enough speed to enter into the moving train. I am already breathless and tired but I try to gather energy to this simple task of survival.

I see a hand in front of me. I grabbed it.

Once I was pulled inside of the train, because of my Abnegations roots, I turn around to help others get inside too. Although, was too late. The train recovered the normal speed and one of the initiates couldn't enter. And, in that split of second, he become factionless. It could happen to anyone inside of the train if we didn't pass the tests.

I see the same girl that was running next to me before in the Choosing Ceremony. She's sitting next to a boy. She wore black and white, Candor, and the boy blue, Erudite. Slowly, I join them.

"Hey! An abnegation girl in here. That's bold. I'm Christina by the way". She gave me a huge smile.

" I'm Will". He also gave me one. He's obviously nervous and tired, like all of us, but he seemed nice. He was from the Erudite faction, but it didn't mean I should not get along with him. He extends his hand waiting for a handshake.

"Beatrice". I just said. The second I told them my name, it felt like I'm not the same girl, that that name didn't belong to me anymore. I grabbed his hand insecure. I never did it before.

They slightly smiled.

I hear shouts behind me. They were jumping out. The train didn't reduce the speed, and when I finally could see where do we had to jump, my throat dries. There was a roof whose rapidly was getting smaller as the train goes. Christina and I were the last ones to jump.

She grabs my hand looking for support.

There's something in me that, in a situation where I have to be brave or in a dangerous one I follow four stages: one, I take a deep breath; two, I react; three, I'm terrified; four, I feel safe. It's a sort of protocol that I use my entire life, that helped me going to throw difficult moments.

So, in that moment, I do it. Next thing I know, I'm jumping into the cement roof more than three meters above ground level. Landfill safely but I end up on my knees. I looked at Christina and we smiled to each other.

"Now that everyone is here, I'm Eric, one of the five Dauntless leaders and I'm going to personally attend to your trainings. Under us is the Dauntless Base." Everyone leans down to see complete darkness.

"You want us to jump into _that_?" A Candor dressed boy with shiny or greasy hair.

"Yes. Any problem?" The boy doesn't say a word. "So, who's the first to jump?"

Almost unconsciously I step forward.

"Look, a _Stiff_! Are you lost?" Says the same Candor boy with teasing eyes.

I stop. I could felt my heart beat so fast I thought it would jump off my body. I was not afraid. I could not be. I wouldn't let him stop me.

I completely ignored him and started to walk towards the edge again. The wind was rough on my face like a screaming warning that told me to step back and to not be foolish. But another part of me told me that something would be there to catch me. They couldn't let someone die, right?

So, I began to proceed with my protocol.

"One", I whisper to myself. I take a long deep breath.

Then I turned to see everyone's faces, to show them I wasn't weak. "Two". I jumped. And almost immediately I was on step three. "Oh my God, I jumped!" I thought while I tried to control my body to not move like I'm having a seizure. Seconds later, I fall into some kind of net. I was still shacking and laughing at the same time when I see two hands trying to reach me, probably to get me out of the net. As I felt my feet on the ground I knew I was safe.

"Four" I sigh. I look for the first time to the guy to pulled me out. His eyes were dark blue and it demanded respect. His face was fearless and looked cruel, nevertheless suspicious and confused.

"The _Stiff_ was the first to jump, Four. That's new" says a girl with long brown hair and a with a defiant face.

Four? What is that supposed to mean?

"What is your name?" He asked me deadpan. His voice was low and hoarsely. "Choose wisely, you won't get another chance".

"Alright… Then, Tris".

"First to jump: Tris!" He screams staring at me. Something in his eyes told me that I was going to get in trouble and something inside of me wanted to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry for the delay! I was doing exams, so I had no time to write. Thanks for everything! I hope you like it :3**

Our instructor, Four, gave us a quick guided visit to the establishment. He showed us the Pit, which was a place at the heart of the Dauntless compound consisting of a deep pit with a glass roof. It was a large underground cavern with places for different activities, such as tattoo parlours, built into the walls. He also showed the Chasm which was on the right side of the Pit, the training rooms, the cafeteria and our dorm room.

"Any questions?" He asks still with his stone face.

I see Christina and some others kids slowly raising their hands waiting for the permission to ask.

"Great." He says ignoring them. "Put on Dauntless cloths and grab something to eat. See you tomorrow eight a.m.". He walks toward the exit.

"What a jerk" says Christina. Four stopped. I couldn't breathe. A strange silent took over the room.

Four walks slowly to Christina.

"What's your name?" he asks controlled.

"Chris… Christina".

"Well, Christina, I do not like to be called by names that aren't mine. So, if you want to survive in this faction, learn to keep your mouth shut, because not everyone in this place would accept this behaviour as I am. Next time, if there will be a next time, your face will be hanging on the Chasm. Are we understood?"

"Yes…" She was scared. Everyone was.

Four leaves. I could breathe again.

"Are you alright?" I ask her.

She nodded.

Later on, in the cafeteria, we sit on a table with other initiates. Two steps from Four and his group of… I don't really know if they were his friends, they were talking and laughing, and he was just… staring at me. Every time I looked away and turned to see him, he was still looking at me. It wasn't a curious or friendly look, was a suspicious and mean one.

"Tris" I heard someone calling. Christina was beside me.

"Do you mind if Will sits here?"

"No, not at all." I answered with a smile.

"I really don't want to sit with Edward and Myra. They're dating, so it would be awkward if I've been there."

"No one likes it. One time…" Christina started to talk about something that happened to her and I wanted to listen, but Four's eyes were keeping me away from the conversation.

What does he want? What did I do to deserve those cold dark blue eyes? I couldn't understand what was going on between us. It was the first day I ever met him, and he already hated me. My instructor.

The day passed quickly and was time to sleep. Although I was tired, Al, a Candor transfer did not stopped crying. I even had to put my pillow over my head to, at least, have a nap for some hours.

"Good morning transfers. The training stars right now." Says Four too loudly. I felt sleepy. Some more minutes of sleep and I would be fine, but Al didn't gave me that option. "The initiation has three stages" He distributes a gun to each of us while he talked. "First stage is essentially physical where you are going to learn how to shoot and fight, second stage is essentially emotional and the third and final stage is essentially mental. After each stage you'll be ranked according to your performance, those who got the lowest rank _leave_" he said the last words giving me brusquely the gun with his iced eyes on mine. He wanted me to leave. Why?

"We are ranked?" Someone asks. I was too lost on my own thought to care about everyone around me.

"Yes. You choose us. Now, we're choosing you".

I don't know why or how, but suddenly I hear a shoot. Someone shoot something. I look at my hands and see that their shaking. I shoot it. Accidentally.

Four walks slowly towards me. He looked satisfied.

"I am sorry. I didn't know that the trigger was that sensitive" I excused myself.

"Really?" He sounded irritated. "But, do know what would not be sensitive with you? Me".

"Sorry _Stiff_, maybe you should go back to your old faction, where you belong" mocked Peter.

Suddenly, my gun is on Peter's forehead.

"Explain me, transfer, was I talking to you?" Asks Four.

"No. No, Sir."

"Then, follow the same advice I gave to Christina and mind your own business!" He returned me the gun.

"Wake up, _Stiff_". He turns around.

"Now that the show is over, I am going to demonstrate how to shoot properly the gun".

I watch him carefully. He split his legs, rise the gun, inspired, hold it for one second and the instant he stars to expire he shoots. The bullet left a hole right in the middle of the target.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot!"

Everyone obediently does what Four commanded. Except me. I wasn't ready to shoot yet. I wanted one perfect shoot. I was not going to leave, no matter what happens I would fight until the end. I was my choice, my fate, no one else's. I did not care if Four wanted me gone, I was in with no intensions to get out.

"What's wrong Tris?" asked Cristina.

I didn't answered. I needed to be completely focused. When I felt ready to shoot, Peter says: "Are you scared Stiff?"

The sound of shooting was deafening, however I was capable of shout it down, concentrating on my breathing. I imitated Four and shoot. Right in the middle.

Some of the transfers stopped. Peter looked furious. Four came to me.

"You're a good observer aren't you?"

I wasn't waiting for a "Good job Tris!" but that took me off guarded. That was a tricky question. So didn't answered.

"Did I say to stop shooting?" He asks loudly.

They start to shoot again.

"How did you do that?" It was Christina.

"It is all about your breathing. Aim to the middle and in the moment you want to shoot, expire and pull the trigger." Christina does what I said. She hit it perfectly. She smiled at me.

Hours later, everyone knew how to shoot so Four dismissed us.

"_Stiff_" he called me. Christina stopped beside me for some seconds but then goes with Will. Both looked worried.

Everyone went to lunch leaving us alone.

"That was a great shoot, Tris. Did you ever shoot before?"

"No."

"Then you are very good at learning with your eyes, isn't it?"

"Maybe. Are we done?"

"No" He walks toward me with fury. He was going to hurt me. The only way I could win the fight was if I had a gun, but Four told us to disarmed them. They were empty. So I ran to the exit but he was faster, putting me against the wall blocking my every move.

"What are you doing here?" he asks with a deep scary voice.

"What do you mean? I am here to complete the initiation."

He grab my shoulders and shake me brusquely.

"What are you doing here _Stiff_? The truth!"

"Let me go!" I shout.

"Scream whatever you want, you are not leaving without giving me an answer!"

"Is the truth!"

"What was your result from the aptitude test?"

The oxygen stoked in my throat. I feel sweat in the palms of my hands. Did he know I was Divergent? What would happen?

"What was it, _Stiff_? Cat ate your tong?"

"What do you want?"

"Why do you choose Dauntless? Yes, I saw your result."

"I always liked black".

He shakes me again and the back of my head hits the wall.

"The truth. _Now_!"

"Because I'm tired to be afraid." I was breathless and my eyes were watery. "Because I'm sick to be restricted, to be weak, fragile, vulnerable. I want to be more, to be stronger, to be brave! Satisfied?

He looked at me still suspicious but a glance in his eyes looked softer. He believed in me.

"How did you knew my name?"

"I didn't".

"Stop lying! I was there, I heard you. You said Four."

"I didn't know it was your name! Four is a number not a _name_!"

"It doesn't explain why you said it."

"It's a thing that I do. When I need to be brave I do it".

"Keep going…"

I rolled my eyes.

"Step one: I take a deep breath; Two: I react; Three: I am terrified and step _Four_, I feel safe. And when a put my feet on the ground, I felt safe, so I said it. How could I guess that your name was a number? What does it mean? That you were the fourth son so your parents gave you that name?" I knew I was talking too fast but the reality was that I was nervous. Yet not scared.

He let me go.

"We're not done yet".

"No, we are not".

He step back and I walk to the exit without looking back. I had the feeling that it was the first disagreement of many.


	3. Chapter 3

Christina was examining me with her eyes.

"Did you lose a finger, a tooth? Both?" She asks holding my hand. "What happen back there?"

"He wanted… to know if I ever shoot before. I said no. Then he reprimands me and let me go".

"Just that?" Will was not buying it. Or Christina.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"So are we going to eat or what?" Al just saved me from their oncoming questions that I did not wanted to answer. I smiled at him, grateful.

After lunch, we went to another training room. We are going to learn how to fight.

"This is not going to be good." I say.

"Speak to yourself" replies Christina. She was very brave and strong.

"Like I said this morning, you are going to learn how to fight. If you really want to be a part of the Dauntless you have to be fast, agile and ready for all challenges your body will be submitted to. Therefore, today you will learn how to fight; tomorrow you'll have an opponent".

Four show us some types of punches and kicks that would gave us an advances during the match. I watch him, learning the fast as I can. I did not wanted to be beaten up.

Then we trained in punching bags. Four was walking around correcting us and advising us, as usual. He stops next to me probably waiting for any mistake. I wasn't giving him that satisfaction.

"You are small, weak, with no muscles at all." I ignored him punching the bag with more strength even if it barely moved.

"However you are agile and you learn very fast. Use that during the fight. Study your opponent, see its weakness and attack."

I stared at him. Was he helping me? Most importantly, did he just said I was agile and smart? What the hell just happened?

"What?" he asks.

I tried to focus on the bag, imagining I was beating him up. But then, I couldn't. It was wrong visualising me punch him. Then I realised, he didn't hated me. He didn't attacked me because he didn't liked me, he was protecting himself. But from what? Not me, definitely.

I stared at his back, while he walked to help others. Black lines of a mysterious tattoo appeared in his neck. I wonder what it could be.

The training was over so we had spear time. Al wanted a tattoo, so we went with him more for moral support than anything. I see Tori. She looks surprised to see me.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey. I didn't expect to see you here. How are you doing?"

"Fine. We need to talk".

"I don't think is wise. At least not here, not now" she whisper.

"What is this?" I ask touching a picture of a black bird flying.

"It's a raven. Do you want a tattoo?"

"Yes. Three here". I touched my collarbone in the direction of my heart. One bird for a family member I left behind.

**Page break!**

I enter in the room ready to fight, reminding the moves I've learned the day before.

"Lucky you". Says Christina when she saw that I had no opponent today. "It's me against the Tank".

Tank was Molly, a robust girl also a transfer from Candor. Christina didn't like her. No one actually, I mean, besides Peter and Drew.

But first was Will and Al. Al was extremely strong and Will faster, so I didn't knew who was going to win. Actually, I didn't even wanted to see my friends beat each other.

After some minutes of air punches and kicks Eric gets irritated and demand them to finish the fight, so Al punches Will knocking him out. He didn't looked pleased with the winning. Four leaves the room with unconscious Will. Eric was in charge. Something was telling me that it would be bad.

"Next: Christina and Molly" announces Eric.

"Good luck" I say to her.

She starts well, punching her on the chin, but Molly gets angry and throw Christina to the floor, painfully. A stripe of blood spilt from her mouth and nose.

"C'mon Christina… Get up, get up" I whisper.

She barely could move.

"I… I surrender." She says.

"A worrier never surrenders."

She tries to get up, but Molly kicks her in the stomach. I wanted to punch her.

Molly keeps hurting her. When is this going to end?

"She already won. Let Christina go!" I say to Eric.

He looks mad. He took what I said as a challenge to his leadership.

"You only win the fight when your opponent is unconscious or incapable to move".

"She looks pretty incapable to move to me".

"Not to me _Stiff_. Now shut up and watch!"

"Calm down Tris" says quietly Al.

"How can I?"

"Don't look". He suggested.

It took an eternity to Eric stop the match. Christina went immediately to the infirmary.

"She's going to pay for this" says Christina when she looks at the mirror. She had bruises everywhere.

At night I tried to sleep, but the thought that I was going to fight someone tomorrow was overwhelming. I didn't felt ready. Silently I put some cloth, leave the dorm, and enter into the training room. I start to punch the bag with all strength I had, who wasn't much. Minutes later I was cover in sweat and feeling like a loser.

The silence remembered me of my family. The peaceful and harmonious environment, their love, their wise words… I had to stop thinking about them. During the day, everything was really loud what keep me away from the thoughts of my family, but now, alone, they were the only thing running in my mind.

"Focus, Tris!" I say to myself.

"You're not supposed to be here this late. You should rest" advised Four with the usual plane face. He looked slightly different, but I couldn't say in what exactly.

"I am not tired yet" I say punching the bag. Ignoring a shiver that ran through my body.

"You're depending on your inexistent strength. Remember what I told you".

"How can I find a weak spot in a punching bag?" I grumbled.

"You're right". He take off his jacket and his shoes and approaches to the arena.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to fight you".

"First you want me out and now you're helping me? No offence, Four, but I don't trust you".

"What happen yesterday…" He starts but I stop him with a movement with my hand.

"I don't want to talk about it. I have enough worries".

He nods.

I go towards the arena.

"I'm starting to think you're only doing this because you want to hit me" I say.

Four smiles. He was able to do it? _Wow_.

"C'mon Tris, attack". It was the first time he called my name since the day I jumped.

I raised my fist towards his face but he caught it and twists it painfully.

"Think first. Look at me, try to see what I am going to do. Visualise it, then stop me". He talked calmly.

He step back. He was going to kick me, probably in my ribs. He rise his foot, I stop it with my hands. He smiles again.

"Is difficult to try to find someone's weakness when they don't have one" I say.

"Everyone has its weaknesses. Now faster".

"Wait, what?"

In that moment his fist hit my stomach, I felt breathless.

"Don't fall. Falling means vulnerability. Keep protecting yourself".

I nodded.

We put ourselves in defensive positions. I attacked first. I put my elbow in his belly and right away my fist in his jaw. He was right, I was quick, but he was faster. In the same second I hit him, he kick my feet throwing me to the floor. I tried to move, but his body was blocking me.

His face was very close to mine. I could taste his breath and smell his soft cologne. He was laying over me, his warmth reach me in a way I never thought of. It was cosy nevertheless intense. I didn't want him to get off but I also knew that wasn't honourable thoughts.

I looked away and swallowed with difficulty. Suddenly my throat was dry.

He gets up and stretches his hand to help me.

"How did I go?" I ask trying to think in something else besides his eyes and his smile. What is wrong with me?

"Pretty well".

"I just fell. I literally lost the fight".

He points to his jaw.

"You hit me right here. Tomorrow I'll have a very nasty bruise and do you know how long I wasn't punched in the face? More than three months. Congratulations."

I smiled. Maybe I could win it. We trained for a little bit longer and then he forced me to go to sleep. I was exhausted. He was a different person alone. He didn't have his instructor eyes or voice, he was normal. More relaxed.

Next day I found myself in front of the board. My opponent was Peter.

"Girl… Kick him hard between the legs". Christina was as scared as I was.

I tried to smile but it didn't work out well. I see Four looking at me with a small grin. His bruise was very visible. If I could punch my instructor I could beat Peter. No problem. I think.

I heard him laugh.

"Oh _Stiff_. I promise to be easy on you if you beg me for mercy."

We went to the arena and the match started. Peter kept talking about how weak I was. I ignored him. He were jumping a lot, putting his fists protecting his chest and face. He was fast with his feet and hands. He stopped jumping, looked to my cheek and step up his right foot. He was going to punch me on the face with his right arm.

I was tired to be underestimated. I diverted his punch and buried my knee in his stomach. Straightaway I use my elbow to hit him in the eye. My body was full with adrenaline. I could win him, I just needed to stay focused.

I hear Christina and Al cheering for me.

Peter was blinking a lot. His left eye was red. I smiled at him.

"Bitch!" He was mad. Really mad. He reminded me of the furious dog from my aptitude test.

He ran and grabbed my left leg throwing me agonisingly to the ground. I couldn't breathe but I found strength enough to roll over and get up again. "Fall means vulnerability" Four's voice was in my head telling me what to do. "Find his weakness".

His eye. That was his weakness. I defended some kicks with my hands. I was feeling more tired every second. He was stronger.

It just took him one second of my own distraction to punch me in the face. I saw black and red spots in my vision. I got up again with the taste of rust in my mouth. I was bleeding.

"What's wrong _Stiff_? Too tired? Too weak?" Peter's smile was rising.

It was time to attack. I grabbed his arm when he was trying to punching me then I twisted it, like Four did to me, and kick him in his back. I prepare my elbow to hit him in his eye again but he uses his other hand and grabs my neck. He was choking me. I try to kick him but my legs aren't long enough. I was going to faint. Peter's eyes, or eye, were shining with evil. He was so maleficent. I was going to lose this battle not the war. And to remind him that, I stretch my leg and kick him in the jaw. I swear I felt something breaking. He grabs me with more strength.

I couldn't breathe and when I was almost blacking out I hear someone screaming: "That's enough!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, I am so sorry, but I could not update sooner. I hope you like this one. It was a bit of a challenge to write but I think it is ok.**

**Tell me what you think! Cheers! :3**

I woke up with a tremendous pain in my throat.

"Is she awake?" I think it was Christina, but I was not sure.

I open my eyes and see them: Will, Christina and Al. I try to smile.

"You're really…" Starts Will looking for the right word to describe me.

"Gosh! You look terrible!" Says Christina. Well, she just could not lie.

"No you don't. Just a little… swollen" Al was lying to be nice. That guy was too nice.

"But the good thing is that you broke Peter's tooth!" announces Christina. "Unfortunately, for us, it wasn't one of the front. I really wanted to see him with a little garage in his cynic smile".

"And because of that, while you were unconscious, when he spit it out, he was going to keep beating you up. If Four didn't stopped him you would probably be dead." Tells Will. "You have to watch out Tris. He's seeking for revenge".

Later, they leave to have dinner. I refused it; I didn't think I was capable to hold food for too long. Besides, the pain made me forget the hunger.

I hear steps. I am completely alert. It may be Peter, so I prepare myself to another fight, however, I sigh when I see is Four.

"You were pretty brave back there". He was not smiling, but he also did not look upset. Worried? Probably not.

"I didn't win the fight".

"Sometimes losing it's a good thing. It puts you out of danger".

"Sometimes". It was not something I thought I would hear from someone whose faction is Dauntless. They believed in acts of bravery and victory and Four just told me that losing was a good thing, from time to time.

He comes closer, slowly. With caution. What was he afraid of?

"How are you doing?"

"A little bit sore, but fine. No broken bones, yet". He smiles. And I smile back, or try to.

My face looked like a giant contusion. His smile opens up a little bit more showing his white teeth.

"Get some rest, Tris." He starts to leave.

"Four, wait." I ask. He looks at me. His eyes were calm.

"I just wanted to… Thank you Four. Will told me what happen when I was 'asleep' and..."

He smiles.

"Save it for later".

I wonder what that could mean.

I slept that night in the infirmary. It would be stupid if I went to bed unprotected from Peter. I wasn't afraid of him, but I had to be realistic, I was not in fight conditions.

The next day we made a field trip to the fence to learn what the Dauntless members do. We load the train with provisions from an Amity truck to distribute to the other factions. Between people dress with yellow and red clothes always with happy faces I recognised Robert. An old friend from Abnegation. He asked me if I was happy, I did not knew the answer.

"Who as that?" Four asks me in the train low enough for me to listen. He had his instructor face.

"Jealous?" I was kidding but he looked serious.

"Not at all. You're just not allowed to speak with members from other factions while you're still an initiate."

"It was a two minutes conversation"

"I don't care if it took one second, it is not wise".

"And why do you care if my actions are wise or not?" I challenge him. I wanted to know why did he cared, if he cared. Yesterday, when he visited me in the infirmary I felt like he wanted to help me get through in one piece to the initiation. Like he was kind of a friend. I wanted him to be my friend.

He looked at me right in the eyes. He didn't looked mad or hurt but his voice reported a slight tone of offence.

"I don't". The second he says that I feel like he just put his fist in my face. I look to my feet and go to Christina.

"What's wrong? You look like you want to throw up."

I try to smile to at least pretend I was fine. I completely failed.

Four's words hurt me more than I ever thought. It was worse than a physical pain. A bruise or a broken bone, after a while, it heals, his words don't. It was scared on my mind.

"Don't want to talk about it". She understands. I never had a friend before and now that I have one, it felt amazing. It was good to have someone to help you and to make you smile when you need it without expecting something in return. Perhaps everyone have a little of Abnegation inside. Except Peter. It had to be a reason for him to be so cruel but I did not wanted to know".

I literally crawled to bed. I had to fight with Myra the next day. I won but it did not felt right to win someone weaker than you. Finally I could sleep. I was completely exhausted.

"Everyone up!" someone shouts. Eric had a lantern pointing at our faces. With him was some other Dauntless between them was Four. He was looking at me. I stud up and ignored him.

"You have five minutes to dress and to come with us to the train track" he continues.

When we arrived every initiates were there. I saw black bags and when I approached them I saw guns. "Are we shooting something?" asks Christina besides me.

Suddenly someone closed to bags. Four. He looked at me like he wanted to say something, but I was not in a mood to have a discussion.

"How long?" asked Eric to Four.

"Anytime." He answers without looking at him. No, they could never be friends. "How long is it going to take you to memorize the train schedule?" Four asks slightly annoyed.

"Why should I when I have you to remind me?" He smiles but it did not go to his eyes.

The sound of the train appears. When we saw the lights we start to run. Because of my fight with Peter I was more slow than usual, when everybody was inside I was still running. I saw a hand. Four's hand. I refused it.

"I can do it." I retorted breathless.

"Of course you can" he says in the moment he grabs my arm and pull me inside.

"You didn't had to"

"You're right. But I did.

What the hell was he doing? First, he hurts my feeling like no one did before, now he helps me? Remorse?

He let me go and Christina calls me.

"What are we doing here?" she asked me, Will and Al.

"Well initiates, you'll be separated to two teams. Mine and Four's". Eric says.

"This is a gun loaded with paint bullets. Let's play a war game, it's like catching the flag, but take this seriously. One of the teams will hide the flag first, then the second will do the same. You start" he tells Eric.

"Alright… Edward".

"I'll take the Stiff." I instantly blushed.

Eric laughs. "Taking the weak to blame when you lose?"

"Sort of". Now I was really mad.

When the teams were completed we went out first. One of the Dauntless-born initiates touched Four's shoulder and give him a sexy smile. I could not explain why but her smile made me feel weird. I suddenly did not like her much.

"Can you tell us here you hide the flag when your team won?" she asks.

"If I told you it wouldn't be in a Dauntless spirit, right Marlene?" he says shaking her hand off his shoulder. I smiled.

"It was in the Ferris Wheel. My brother was in the winning team." Says a dark skinned guy. He looked very handsome.

"Thank you Uriah!" the girl with the sexy smile says.

"I think we should go there". Suggests Will. We all agree.

Everything was embraced with darkness and the huge buildings around us looked hunted. After the war, most of the structures were destroyed and the others that maintained in one piece was still in maintenance.

The Wheel appeared after some minutes.

So, what are we going to do? What's the strategy?" Asked Four.

"We divide in two groups, one attack the other protect the flag" says Christina.

"No, we should all attack now. They won't be expecting us." someone else contradicted.

After some time listening to them arguing, I try to see things… in another perspective. Silently, I walked to a stairs that was attached to the Ferris wheel, so I started to climb it.

"What are you doing?" asked Four some steps behind me. He were so silent I did not even notice him.

"Hum… I could asked you the same thing" he looked at me inpatient. "I'm trying to see from a higher ground, maybe it will help us finding their flag." I answer still climbing.

"You don't have to come" I said.

"Of course I do. Besides, you should go easy. You just got beaten".

"Thank you for reminding me of that" I say sarcastically.

"You could win him if you use-"

"Stop." I cut. "What do you think you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean?" he actually looked confused.

"Your mood changes are very annoying."

"My mood changes?"

"Yes! You go to kind of nice to a complete… jerk in seconds! Why do you do that? To prove that you're a badass? That you don't care about anyone?"

"Is not like that! I do care about _some_ people! You know what? Is taking you a lot of time to understand."

"Understand what, Four?"

"My … mood changes or whatever you called it, have a reason".

"And what is that reason?"

"Aren't you a good observer? Observe me."

"And what makes you think I want to observe _you_"

He doesn't talk. I want to apologise but I am a proud person and I was right. Why would I stare at him for no reason? To learn to guess what he's doing? Thinking? However I realised I already did that. I always wanted to know what was going on in his head, behind his amazing dark blue eyes. I felt bad.

The next minutes we were silent, none of us speak while we were climbing, yet, I could feel the tension between us.

"I think we're high enough". He says breathless. I could detect a tone of worry in his voice.

"No we aren't". I didn't even looked at him.

In that moment a gust caught me unprepared and my hands slipped from the rung. I felt my body starting to fall in the direction of death. I was too high. I was going to die.

Four, with his quick reflexes, grabbed my elbow before I fall. The only thing the was keeping me alive was his hand. With some effort he was able to put me on the stairs again. Safely. I was completely grateful.

"Are you alright?"

I nod unable to speak.

We climbed until there were no more steps. Moreover, sit on the iron platform.

Four was pale and breathing too fast.

"You're afraid of heights." I concluded.

"Everyone is afraid of something". He wasn't looking at me. He was still hurt. I sigh.

"I didn't wanted to be rude" Four says. I wasn't expecting that.

"Me neither". I confessed.

"Are you apologizing?" he draw a small smile in his beautiful face.

"Sort of. Are you?"

"Sort of" We laugh.

I looked around remembering why I got there. Some building was blocking the way.

"Hold on for a second, ok? You can stay there" I say starting to climb the wheel radious.

"Don't even think about it. I'll go wherever you go".

I secretly smiled. His words looked like a promise, like he wanted to follow me everywhere, not like a stalker, but like he wanted to be beside me, always.

When the building wasn't a problem anymore, I stopped and try to find the green flag, which turned to be more difficult that I thought. When Four reach the same level as I, I felt his breath on my neck. I had a really hard time to concentrate. Was something about him that made me feel like I was going to fall or bust or burst. And couldn't understand if it was a good or a bad thing.

A small green spot caught my eye. It was inside of a building.

"Look!" I say pointing at that direction.

"Good job, Tris" he whispers to my ear.

I turned around but he didn't. He was staring at something beyond me. I look back to try to see what was going on, but nothing seemed extraordinary. When I returned to my initial position, his eyes were already on mine. It meant something. I just didn't knew what.


	5. Chapter 5

"We have to inform the others" he says going back down. I follow him. And now that we were looking down, not up, I wasn't uncomfortable to have Four looking to my unexciting ass anymore.

Once we touched the ground, we start to run towards the carousel where some of our team were there. Christine had the flag lying down long legs. She looked bored.

"We know where the flag is" Four announces.

"We?" Christina asks apparently alert.

"While you were arguing, Tris climbed the Ferris wheel and found it". He explains. "Now, what's the plan?" He was looking at me, waiting for my orders. That was so weird.

"Hum… we split up. One group attack, to distract them so the other group can caught the flag. Let's go."

When the groups were made we go up to the building where they hided the flag.

"They are here!" someone from Eric's team shouts. Paintballs are thrown in every direction.

"Christina!" I whisper while I walked bended down.

We quickly walked to the room where the flag was, however, Peter was there to protect it. In the second he sees me, he shoots, but I duck missing the bullet. I close the door.

"Peter is inside" I say to Christina.

"I hate that guy. Always a rock in my shoes". With the handle of the gun she breaks the window and starts shooting . I join her.

Peter was fast and really good with guns. Every bullet that he pointed at me missed by miracle when I ducked.

"Damn it! I'm out of paintballs" Says Christina with a wince.

"Cover me" I say giving her my gun.

We count to three and she starts shooting again while I open the door, running towards Peter's body. I kick him in the stomach and Christina hit him in the back, but he doesn't stop. His fist hits my jaw. I cover my face, he wanted to fight, this was his revenge.

I rise my foot to his testicles, but he grabs it and throw me against the wall. Next to me was his gun. I pointed at him and shoot, it hits between his eyebrows. He looks dizzy so I take advantage of it hitting him with the handle of the gun. He falls. Christina walks in with her eyes wide open. We grab the flag together and scream. Victory is ours.

Our team starts to scream too rising their fists.

"We won! Take that Peter!" Christina says to him shooting him one more time in his private parts. "_Opps_!"

We laugh. Next thing we know, everyone is elevating us. A bunch of hands are grabbing us and throwing us to the air. It felt good.

When we finally put our feet on the ground Uriah, the dark skinned boy with a big smile presents himself.

"This is Marlene and Lynn" he says pointing to his friends. "You were awesome! And that was very clever, Tris, to climb the wheel".

"Thanks. How do you know my name?" I asked.

"We always remember the first jumper" answers Marlene with a smile.

"Mostly because you're a Stiff." Says Lynn with a plain face.

"Don't bother. She's just jealous" whispers Marlene with a smile. I liked her more now.

"From her? Not even close" Lynn says, disappearing.

Four calls us. We needed to return to Dauntless.

On my way back to the train track, Peter looks at me. There's no sympathy or mercy in his eyes. He looked like he could kill me with his bare hands. I am afraid he would do it.

Someone touches my shoulder. Four. I hide a smile.

Eric pass us with orange paint in his chest. He looked really pissed.

"It was you?" I whisper Four.

He smiles without looking at me. It _was_ him.

"Good job Stiff". And walk away.

He called me Stiff again. What had I have done wrong?

I was half a mile from Erudite. From my brother. I was tired but I knew I could not sleep. I look back to find two lines of Dauntless initiates, one cheering and the others throwing hate shimmers at them waiting for the train. I knew the way back home and memorised the train schedule already so no one would notice if I took off for a while.

Walking through the shadows I start to run. To tell the truth, I did not know why I was running, but I needed to be close to my family and Caleb was the closest. I knew I was not going to see him, however, I was hoping that the need would decrease if I stay there for a little bit.

I would be quick and if anyone caught me I could say that I was lost or something. They would not disqualify me when I was the one who found the enemies flag. Right?

I was running still with adrenaline in my veins. Being with Dauntless, doing courageous acts and laugh all day made me feel like I just may belong there. Abnegation made me hide so many things about myself. Now I could run, talk to anyone, be independent, laugh out loud!

I see the lights from the train approaching. It would pass again in one hour.

"Are you leaving us Tris?" Four was staring at me with cold eyes with such intensity I thought I was freezing. He may think I was a traitor.

"No. I was just…" What was I thinking?! I could not lie to him it would make things worse. "You don't have to come with me".

"Last time you said that you almost died."

"Because you were distracting me" I defend myself.

"Where are you going?" he asked straight-faced.

I compressed my lips.

"You have trust issues." I said rolling my eyes.

"How do you know that?"

"It's pretty obvious. You're never around a lot people; you don't say much about yourself; you have few friends and you basically never smile".

"I do smile. Not often, but I do. And if I never say much about me it is because I don't like to. No one needs to know my past; just what they need to know from me. And about my friends, yes, they are few, but good".

"Why don't you talk about your past?"

"Because things are better unknown." He sighs impatient. "Where are you going?" he repeat putting is arms crossed.

"I'll be back in one hour".

"_If_ they let you come back, with I doubt. You can't be running around alone while you're still an initiate."

"Then, don't tell anyone. It's a quick visit." I winced. I said too much.

"Who are you going to see, Tris?"

"No one". It was true. I needed to see my brother but I knew I couldn't. I promised myself it would be the last time I was going to do something this reckless. However, it felt like a promise I could not keep.

Four stared at me for some seconds. The train was already gone.

"Since we lost our ride, let's go." He starts to run. I stay beside him.

We kept running until we see a great glass building. We were in Erudite.

Something caught our eyes. The biggest glass building, far away from where we were standing, had the lights on. The law said that at midnight every light had to be off. So, why did they need the lights? I looked at Four, he has the same confusing expression as me.

"What are they doing?" I asked more to myself but Fours answers.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it isn't good".

I did not remember to decide to try to find out what made them use the lights on all night, but my feet keeps going one after the other.

"Tris, what are you doing?! It's almost four in the morning!" he whispers.

"Then, everyone is asleep. No one will see us". I always were way too curious for my own good.

"This is insane! Stop right there!" he order me. I didn't. My feet were silent so I rush to the shadows. Now I know why Dauntless wears black.

Four follows me with reproof. When we are reaching the edifice a group of Dauntless enters, guided by some Erudite. None of them smiled.

"Are they protecting the building?" I asked him.

"No, that I know of". Once they close the door, Four moves in front of me looking both sides before opening the door.

"Who's the curious now?" I say next to him.

We decide that the elevator was too risky, so we took the stairs. I had to stop halfway. I was too sore from my recent fight with Peter. I took a deep breath and start running again until we reached the roof. Both of us were sweaty and breathless but the excitement was still there. We bow down to the edge to try to see from the glass without being seen. I was too small so I had to bend more, until my feet were tangled to a metal railing and my head was upside down. I was hanged, again, in less the two hours. But Four was there and that made me feel safe. Let's just say that four is my lucky number.

Behind the glass I could see Dauntless seated on a chair identical to the one I seated on my aptitude test. They looked like they were having a nightmare and then, they open their eyes but… They weren't awake. Their eyes were empty and their mouth slightly open, like they were sleepwalkers. What were they doing? The test? Four had his horizontal eyebrows frown making a wrinkle between them. An Erudite who had rectangular glasses and a fatigue face looked to the window close from where I was. I got out from that position the fastest as I could, he may not saw me, but I wasn't sore.

"We got to go" I say. Four hesitates for a second and run towards the door. We could hear fast steps downstairs. He goes back to the roof and with a strong kick he breaks the inside door handle closing it for good.

Now we are outside, on the roof of the tallest building around with no way to run. I looked down and I could barely see the streets. We couldn't jump, there was nowhere to go and it was my fault.

In one side of the roof there were a thick iron wire that goes down to another building. Without thinking I grab the cable to see if it supported my weigh. It barely moved. Great. I take off my leather belt and pass it over it.

"Four" I called. He stares at me, mostly the belt. We hear a pounding at the door. Four approaches. He did not had a belt. Mine had to support us both. Four is afraid of heights but he did not show it besides, he did not had a choice.

If they found us they could they could attack Dauntless the way they were attacking Abnegation. They smart enough to accused us for trespassing and we could became factionless and that wasn't a choice. I was not going to be factionless.

"Ready?" I whisper nervously. He nods grabbing the belt over my hands. The door opens with a bang and we jump. The wind put my hair on my face, I barely see. I felt mine and Four's weight on my hands. We were going fast like a bullet, the air was invading my mouth making me unable to breath, but I did not care. It felt amazing. I thought I was flying.

The ground was closer, we needed to jump, just like we do when we jump off the train. When we were close enough Four count to three in my ear, breathless, I let go my belt and fall into the roof cement from the other building a lot shorter than the other. I let myself on the ground for a second. Although the situation I wanted to felt it again. The adrenaline I felt on the first day when I jump to the net. I smiled

Take a deep breath and looked at Four. He was terrified with his hand on his chest. I get up cleaning the dirt from my knees. Four gets up but looks unstable. I grab his elbow and lead him to the exit. A few minutes later I heard the train. Time to get back home. We enter to the wagon. I lie against the wall, tired but smiling. That was the craziest night of my life.

"We will never do this again" Four says serious. I smiled showing my teeth and closed my eyes.

"Speak for yourself". I was right, the _need_ decreased. No, it was replaced with adrenaline and excitement. I was brave and stupid and I never felt so fine with it.

"Are you crazy? What was you thinking when to decide to enter _there_?" he points to the glass buildings. They looked like reflective silhouettes.

"But now we know why the lights were on. Sort of… Dauntless looked like they were sleepwalkers. What do you think happened?" Four look outside and sigh. The wind glued his t-shirt to his glorious body and the light from the stars illuminated his face making him look like he wasn't even human. Like a God from an ancient world. He looks at me with his eyes giving me an illusion I was looking straight forward to the sea. He was gorgeous. No, he was more than that. He did not have a comparison. He was Four.

He walks towards me and seats next to me, touching my hand unconsciously while he sits. Suddenly my all body warms up.

"They were in a simulation. At least it look like it".

"Simulation?"

"It's basically what happens at the aptitude test. You see, hear and feel things but that aren't real. We see what they want us to see so we react in a certain way".

"So, can they control us?" I asked. He did not answer.


	6. Chapter 6

We went to Dauntless silently, hiding away from the cameras. We split up and went our different ways. That night I could not stop thinking about him. The way he was only with me, the way he smiles and talks with his low and hoarse voice. I had no idea what was happening but I wanted to find out.

The next day we had to throw knives. There were targets attached to a wall and small but really sharp knives. I hold one of them. If was lighter than the guns, but the promise of someone could get hurt with it was the same.

Four show us how to do it. I watch him carefully. He looked so determined and focus while throwing the sharp objects. It was basically the same rules as shooting. Breath in, breath out, throw.

After al while everyone already hit the middle of the target, except Al. And Eric noticed it.

"What's going on Candor? Do you need glasses?" Al doesn't answer and throws again. It hits the wall.

"It slipped…" he says.

"Go get it."

"While they're throwing?" Al was with his eyes widen.

"Yes. Are you scared?"

"Of being stabbed? Yes!"

"Everybody stop!" Yells Eric.

Oh boy… What have you done.

"Go to the target. If you flinch, blink or move, you're out. Do you get it?" Says Eric to Al. Al was going to flinch. I just knew it.

"Four, help me out here."

"Is this really necessary?" Asks Four with a bored voice but with an alert expression.

"Yes" replies Eric with a snake voice.

Four sighs and pick three knives. He points the knife to Al and prepares to throw it. Al was going to fail. The way he cries at night when he thinks everyone is asleep, unveiled it.

"Stop!" I say at loud. Fours looked at me like he was going to kill me. I knew what he was thinking. That I was stupid to speak while Eric was between us. Stupid to speak at all.

"Anyone can stay there when other is throwing. It doesn't prove you're a coward, just that you want to intimidate us and that's a sign of cowardice".

"Then you wouldn't mind replace him" he was pointing to Four. I took a second to understand.

"You want me to throw the knives at him?" I asked perplexed.

"Unless you're wrong, and a coward". Eric was challenging me. If I back down now he would say I was a coward. I did not had a choice.

Four hesitates but give me three knives. He looked into my eyes. It was a repressive look.

I felt the cold weapons on my hands. I stare at Al.

"Do you trust me?" I ask

"Y-Yes" he answers.

"Then you know I am not going to hurt you, right?" I slowly asked.

He nods, but with doubt in his eyes.

"You can't move. Just look into my eyes and forget what I am doing".

He nods again.

"I am _not_ going to hurt you" I repeated slowly, more to convince myself.

"Stop the chatter chat. Throw!" orders Eric impatiently.

I rise the knife. Al's chest goes up and down rapidly.

I am not going to hurt him. I am not going to hurt him.

"Um… I didn't said the rules, did I? Well, you have two inches of margin. Above the neckline. Overshoot the limit and you're out. Have fun." He gives me an evil smile.

Two inches?! Al looked scared I was too, but I hide it.

"What's wrong Stiff? Do you want to come closer? Are you _afraid_?" his voice sounded wicked, pure evil.

"Do I look scared?" I defy. "No". I turn to Al and give him a determined expression. He looked more relaxed but not enough to stop shaking.

Above the neckline, ok. I look above the head. The neck was too risky. If I could cut a veins or something. I rise my hand. I was not a coward. I took a deep breath and throw the knife while I exhale. Al had his eyes closed. The knife was where I wanted to be. It cut some hair but it did not reached the skin.

"You have two more." Reminds Eric with his arms crossed. He is expecting me to fail. I am not going to give him that satisfaction.

I do the same. The knife is five centimetres from the other. Al looked like he was going to cry or pass out. Or both.

I rise the last knife. Eric walks behind me. It can't be good. I throw it and hear another sound. A scream. Al's scream. Did I hit him? Please, no, no, no, no, _no_!

Al puts his hand on the ear. There's blood on it. But I pointed to the same spot last time. No his ear. Eric was smiling.

"That is to remind you that orders aren't negotiable. When I say something, you do it." He looks at me. I had to fight the impulse to punch him. "Be careful, Stiff. We train soldiers, not rebels. Class dismissed."

"Are you ok? I asked Al, who was still on the target, in shock. Suddenly he hugs me. I could feel his fast heartbeat and his shaking shoulders against my face.

"Hey, it's alright now." I say softly passing my hand on his arm trying to comfort him.

"Sorry… I… Thank you for not hurting me" he finally says after some minutes crying on my shoulder.

"You were very brave" I felt like I was lying. He spent all time shaking and slightly shrinking every time I raised my hand.

"You were the reason I was brave, Tris. I am braver when I'm with you." His dark eyes were staring at mine. His hands go down to my waist and his face approaches. Was him going to kiss me?

I look around there was no one, except for Four. He was there looking at the exit door behind him. His cheeks were red. Was he embarrassed, uncomfortable or jealous? Maybe none.

"Hum… Al. I think I should go. It's lunch time and I'm starving-" I say taking his hand off me softly.

"Yeah. Me too." He answers without looking at me.

I hurt him I know I did. But I could also say that because of my old faction I learned to repress every sort of affection, however, he was my friend and that was enough. I could never think of Al that way. He was too weak, too fragile.

When I turned back, Four wasn't there. Did he listen to what I just said? Did he thought I liked Al? I shouldn't feel this terrified, he was my instructor he could never _ever_ look at me like someone beautiful or as a girlfriend. Like, ever.

**Four's POV**

"You were the reason I was brave, Tris. I am braver when I'm with you" says the giant Candor guy named Al who's holding Tris.

He liked her. I could tell from the way he looked at her. Tris had her back to me so I could not see her expression. I look away. It's better that way.

It would be a mistake being with her. The leaders could say that I had taken her as a favourite and manipulate the classifications on her favour. And that's wrong to her. She was strong, brave, selfless, kind and crazy, but in a good way, and most of all she did not need my help to succeed.

In that moment Al's hands stop on her waist. I want to cut them off. I couldn't stay there. It was too painful to watch. However, again, if he stay with her I know he would cherish her in a way I never will. I would love her more, protect her, giver her an exciting life that she deserves. I would be the right choice, if it weren't so dangerous and wrong. It's a beautiful thought, we, together, but it was just a thought. She could never be attracted to someone like me: scary, mysterious, unpleasant, with a bunch of secrets and a messed up past. Besides, what do I know about love? She could teach me though.

The day before, when we were alone on the train, I saw the way she looked at me. When she knew I was looking back she looked down. I now wonder if it because of Al. I leaned my head against the wall. I did not like her, I couldn't, but her eyes were hunting my dreams. No matter what I did, she was stuck on my mind. How long would it take to take over my heart?

I walk away. I hope she kisses him, I hope she loves him, because if she doesn't and if she gave me that chance, I wouldn't trust myself with her, I wouldn't let her out my sight and wouldn't let anyone stop me to my way into her heart.

I know I am not the kindest person in the world, I am fierce and serious, but with her, I was different. I felt different with her. I could trust her, and that's a big thing to me.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well, I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not update for a while, but I did not had time to write. So sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter. :3**

**Tris POV**

We lunch in silence trying not looking at Al. I wanted my friend back.

The next day I just finished taking a shower when I notice that my cloths did not fit anymore. My soft line of fat that promised me a slightly curved figure was replaced by muscle.

With my underwear covered by my towel on my body, I go to the dorms changing. Peter, Molly and Drew were there. I try to be silent so they did not notice me, but they do.

"Hello, _Stiff_. How are you doing?" greets Peter with a gentle smile. How could he come from Candor when he was the fakest person I knew?

Molly was evil eying me.

"Why are you so covered up? Isn't it hot in here?" she wonders.

"I'm fine." I say open my drawer and grabbing the first thing I touch. A dress.

"I think you are not, _Stiff_." He slowly walks to me. I step back.

I had to move fast.

"Look at you! You look like a child!" teases Molly laughing, showing her twisted teeth. "Need a help with that?" she asks pointing to my towel.

Peter throws his arm at me and I run under his arm, but not fast enough for escape his hand to take my towel off. I run to the bathroom locked the door behind me. I felt a sob growing in my throat. I was not going to cry. I was _not_.

I cover my face with my hands. I was shacking. Between the space of my fingers I look to the fragile figure the mirror reflected. I saw a girl with the same hair and face as mine, but I did not recognise her. I was not that quiet and vulnerable Abnegation girl. I was not a _Stiff_ anymore.

I put my dress on and walk out the bathroom with a new motivation: I was going to hurt them.

Later, was time to fight again so I went to the dorm to some training cloths, then, enter to the training room preparing myself to destroy them. I look to the blackboard. I did not had an opponent. Yet.

"Tris, are you ok?" asked Al.

"Yeah, why?"

With a piece of chalk Four writes 'Molly' in front of mine. I smiled.

"You look… tense".

I was the last to fight so I prepared every move in my head. She was strong, she beat Christina, but was also slow. If I use my elbows and attack first, she would not have an opportunity to strike back.

The time passed quickly and now was time to go to the arena. Molly was smiling. She was thinking I was going to be an easy win. She though wrong.

"What I saw in your butt was a birthmark?" she asks rising her fists. I did not have an expression. I did not even put myself in a defensive position. I was quiet. Studying her. Mentally marking where I could hit her.

She throws her fist with all of her strength, like she normally does, which I easily dodged it, put my elbow in her abdomen and fast like a bullet, I punched her face with all the anger I had on me. She gasps for air. I jet her go. I was going to finish her slowly.

She loses every trace of witty. I smiled.

I heard her heavy steps towards me. With fast movements of my hands I stop every kick of her too easily. I felt so powerful, so invincible, so fearless. She or someone else would never treat me like that, would never scare me again. I was Tris the brave.

I grab her elbow, twist it and put it roughly against her back. Then kick her with my knee in her ribs and back. When I heard something pop on her back I kick her one more time and throw her to the ground.

'You look like a child' her voice echoes on my mind.

She gets up again, I run and berried my fist in her under her ribcage so deep I could swear I felt her organs.

She coughs blood out and dirtied my shirt and part of my neck. It felt warm and seething on my skin. She falls again. I start to walk slowly around her. I should have stopped by now, but I was still pissed. That was for all she did to me, for Peter and Drew did to me. I was showing all of them that I was not afraid and that I was not the type of person to play around with.

I felt like a lion surrounding its prey. I should know I already won the fight, that she was already on the ground, bleeding, hardly breathing or moving. I've won. But I was not satisfied. I wanted her far worse than that. Besides, she was still awake.

I step closer.

"No! Please stop, _stop_! I can't…" she says between winces. She was scared of me. Good.

"If we were in different positions, you'd you stopped? Did you stopped when Christina begged you to? Did you stopped teasing me this morning? No. And I am neither."

I rise my fist, jumped and put everything on my wrist. My hand crashed on her nose, broking it. She screams and her eyes turns around showing the red veins taking over all of her orbits. She's unconscious.

I got up. I did not feel. I wish I could say I feel guilty for what I did. I don't. I was not sorry, I did not care about what my parents would say about what I just did, or anyone. I got out of the arena and looked at Peter. He had his eyes widen.

I was still angry, but I was cooling down. Four had his mouth and a confused and surprised expression.

"Are you ok?" he asks. I look to my hands. They are cover with blood. Molly's blood.

"I am going to wash my hands" I say leaving the room.

Now, everyone knew what I was made of. I was not a _Stiff _everybody thought I was. In the bathroom I watch the water turn pink while I was cleaning the blood off my hands. My punch was so strong I thought I broke something on my wrist. I bandaged it.

I looked to my reflection. I did not recognise the girl I was staring at.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I just wanted to thank you all for the amazing rewies and followers that had the patient to read this fan fiction. It made this story have a new meaning. **

**So, to compensate you for all this waiting, I present to you two huge (ok, not **_**that **_**huge) chapters. I hope you enjoy it :3**

**Tris POV**

I could not stop thinking about what I did to Molly. Now that I was calm, I did not feel proud. Just because she hurt me, it does not mean I had to do the same.

Four had the ranked board on his feet. Everyone was there. Molly appeared with some sticks on her nose and was she was wincing with every move she made. No, I was not sorry, but I did regret it neither. My mom wouldn't be proud of me.

"So, in this board are your classifications" Starts Four looking tired and impatient.

Edward  
Peter  
Christina  
Will  
Tris  
Molly  
Al  
Drew  
Myra

Me? In fifth place? Wining Molly pushed me up in the ranking.

"Once your classification is in comparison with the Dauntless-born, who's under the line is out, who's not, is going to the stage two of training. Tomorrow you will know whose leaving."

"What?!" Molly shouts. "She's above me? I beat her in _seconds_!" she points to Christina.

"What can I say? I am better than you" says Christina with a cocky smile.

"If you are unhappy with your classification, try to do better next time" utters with a sigh. He leaves.

Everyone is silent. Even Peter sit on his bed whistling.

"This is all your fault!" cries Molly at me. She leaves with a silent promise of revenge.

No one was in a celebration mood so we went to bed.

I wake up hearing steps. Who was walking was barefooted and silent. Next thing I know I hear a scream. It was a scary and deadly to the bone scream. The lights are on, there shouts everywhere, blood on Edward's disfigured face and a butter knife on his eye. I got up without thinking and kneeled next to him.

"My eye! My eye! Take it off! _Now_!" he screams.

"Just, calm down. It's ok. Just breath" I say to him softly. It remind me of my mom when I hurt my knee when I was a child. The way she spoke to me calm me down and that was what I was trying to do with Edward. I look around. Peter was missing. He was responsible for this.

I cleaned the blood in silence since no one wanted to. I was respecting my old faction for that, I was being selfless. Christina was passing me tissues and when I finished cleaning it up I washed my hands repeatedly to make sure all the blood was out, but I keep feeling it was attached to my skin.

"You know who did it, don't you?" Christina asked me when we were alone.

"I do".

"Then, should we tell someone?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Do you really think they would do something about it? The same leaders that made us fight each other until we break, and made me throw knives at Al?

She did not replay.

Later that day Al and Christina went to bed, while me and Will were avoiding that division. Because of what happen, they gave us a day off from training before stage two. I wished they hadn't.

"We should visit him, you know?" suggest Will. "But say what? 'We don't know each other very well but I'm sorry that you've been stabbed in the eyes!' ".

A laugh went out my mouth. What he said wasn't funny, but between cry and laugh, laugh would made us feel better.

"Sorry" I say. "But this is ridiculous".

"The most ridiculous thing is that telling someone would be the bravest thing we could do, but here, they don't care. Did you ever read the Dauntless manuscript? "I shake my head. "They say:_ we believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand out for another"._

"It's a beautiful thought." I say.

"C'mon. Let's eat some chocolate cake."

I nod with a smile.

When we return to the dorms Christina tells us that Edward and Myra gave up. They were factionless now. We started with nine, now we're just seven. I wonder how many people I would say goodbye to.

**** Page Break****

It's midday. Lunch time, but I am sit on a corridor I don't know. I went there because I needed to get away from the dorms. It may be from my imagination, but the smell of blood was still there.

I hear steps.

"Tris?" I look up and see Uriah with some other Dauntless-born initiates. "Are you ok?"

"I had a hard night"

"Yeah, I heard about what happen to the guy, to Edward." The initiates were walking. Uriah give me one of his famous smirks "Wanna get out of here?"

"Please!" I said smiling. "Where are we going?"

"To a small initiate ritual. Come on. We have to hurry".

Uriah told me that the only initiates that did that 'small ritual' had older brothers, but if I stay quiet no one would notice me. However, some did and started to glance at me like they were doubting my capabilities.

We went to the back and stop in the train track. I feel like I've done this a hundred times. I hear the whistle of the train, the ground vibrating, the front light and I'm already running. I enter to the wagon right after Uriah.

"Where are we going?" I asked him again.

"Zeke doesn't tell me".

"Who's Zeke?"

"My brother." He points to a short boy sit on the door. He didn't look alike Uriah, except for the skin colour.

"If he told you it would ruin the surprise" screams a girl on my left.

"I'm Shauna. I shake her hand awkwardly.

"I'm-"

"I know who you are. You're the Stiff. Four told me about you".

I did not like that she called me Stiff, but I was still kind of one. I could not erase my past, but I was Dauntless now. Ok, Dauntless with a little of Abnegation. Wait! _What?!_ Four told her about me? I felt the blood filling my face.

"Really? What did he said?" I asked hoping that she didn't notice my red face and exciting tone.

"That you were a Stiff. Why?"

"If my instructor talks about me I want to know what he says. Is he coming too?"

"No. He never comes to this things. Probably he doesn't think this is fun anymore."

I fell something empty out inside me, like a balloon with a hole. If he wasn't coming was because what we were going to do had to do with heights. I suppose.

"Here we go!" she shouts.

I get up and we start to jump out. We keep running until we enter to the Hancock edifice. What are we going to do? Climb it? We stop in front of the elevator. Someone step on my foot. I saw her shaved head. Lynn.

"Which floor?" she asks.

"Hundredth" I say.

"How do _you_ know?"

"C'mon Lynn. Be nice for once." Ask Uriah.

"We're with some Dauntless in an abandoned building with one hundred floors. How do you _not_ know?"

She doesn't answer. Just puts her finger on the bottom. We reached the roof. The wind was so powerful I could barely hear or see. Uriah points to a wire as thick as my wrist. There were black drawstrings on the ground. Zeke picks up on of those and tie to the wire.

"We are going to _zip-lining_?" I asked Uriah. He nod speechless.

I feel my heart rise with excitement. It remind me of that night of capture the flag, when I run away with Four to Erudite. When we were on the wire, so close to each other. The feeling of his heat against my back, his touch on my hands. I unconsciously bite my lip.

Some minutes later, it was my time. I wasn't nervous at all. I smile the hole time.

"Are you ready?" asked Zeke when I was in position to go.

"Yes!" I shout with too much enthusiasm that I expected.

He count to three and let me go. The velocity I was going was insane. The wind made me cry and erase all my shouts but I never felt so alive. I opened my arms and imagine I was flying. Suddenly I overrun a building and see the Ferris wheel. A warmth invade my chest.

I shouldn't think about Four but I couldn't help it. He may look scary and mysterious, but I knew he had something in it that make him help others. In the trainings, he made sure everyone learned what he taught, never losing his instructor face, of course, but I could tell he _liked_ it. He just shut people away, I do not know why, and something in me told me that I should know. I wanted to know. I wanted to understand him. To know him.


	9. Chapter 9

"Here is where you _will_ fight your worst fears. Literally." Starts Four. We were starting the stage two. "You have to conquer them, otherwise you'll not going to pass. This stage won't have any elimination, it's just a training to the final test, stage three. You will have to stabilise your breathing and heartbeat for the simulation to end. First ranking, Peter. You'll be the first to suffer."

We were sit with the other initiates. Uriah was on my left while Will and Christina on my right and Al in front of me.

"It's no unfair that you've been prepared all your life for this and we have to learn in few weeks what you already know for years" says Will to Uriah.

"Maybe on stage one, but no one can be prepared to stage two".

A strange silence takes over the room.

Minutes later Peter comes out with a pale face and widen eyes. He was shaking and blinking a lot. I repressed an evil smile. He deserved it.

Hours passed, I was hungry but more traumatised just from looking at the initiates faces. Some cried, other screamed, shaking, with pale face. There only four people left: me, Molly, Al and Drew. None of us talked.

"Tris" calls Four.

I stand up biting nervously my lip. I sit on the chair. On Four's hand there's a huge needle. He puts it on my neck, injecting me a orange liquid, while copped my cheek with the other hand. I close my eyes. How could I stop thinking about him if he keeps doing stuff like that?

"You have to stay calm, breath slowly and think. The first time is always the worst. Be brave Tris."

The last thing I remember before being sucked into the simulation was his cold fingertips on my cheek and his dark blue eyes on mine.

I'm somewhere else. Outside. The air is filled with a strange smell. Something was burning. Suddenly I hear screams. But when I saw the crows I knew the sound came from it. They start flying towards me so I ran, but they surround me and bite me constantly .

I couldn't breathe. I punched them, but then they attack me more fearlessly. I fall to the ground. I scream for help. 'Just breathe' says Four's voice on my mind. I stop moving and focus on my breathing and heartbeat. I could still feel my skin being ripped out but I ignored it. It was a simulation. It wasn't real.

I open my eyes and throw my fist everywhere and, eventually, I punched Four.

"Calm down. It's over." He says holding my arms with his red cheek.

I touch it softly. "I'm sorry I hurt you".

"You thought I was a giant crow. I get it".

I smiled. "Oh God…" I exhale. My hands were shaking.

"Do you know how many time you were under the simulation?"

"Twenty minutes?"

"Three."

"What?" It was because I was divergent? "Anything else?" asked hoping that he didn't find out my secret. He stares at me suspiciously.

"No. Just that you are natural at this. You'll be just fine."

"I mean, if I didn't heard your voice, I'd probably still be there" I say between grateful or embarrassed.

"My voice?" he asks curious.

"Yeah, you said to calm down, so I did it".

"You know I can't speak with you during the simulation, right?" I felt my face burning. I just said that his voice was the reason I had a good time, that I thought about him during my worst nightmares.

"_Yeeeeeeeeeeaah_… It's lunch time, so…" I pointed to the exit door. He nodded repressing a smile.

On my way to the dorms I couldn't stop thinking about how stupid I was. I open the door and see Will and Christina looking to each other in a way to console themselves.

"Hey… How are you?" she asked when she saw me. Christina looked tired and was shaking. "Landscapes… I hate them. My fears." she answered a question I did not asked.

"Me too" I sit next to her. "What was yours?" I'm too curious.

"Moths. Their just disgusting creatures with their disgusting wings!"

We had to laugh. She didn't for a while but she finally smiled. "It sound stupid but if you see what I see you wouldn't be would be a living nightmare!"

"I suppose" says Will. "Mine was acid" I looked at him confused. "You don't want to know. It terrible. It burns like hell and eats your skin. And yours?"

"Hum… too many crows." They smiled. They're probably thinking that mine was as weak as me.

Al enter in the room without blinking. He sit with us without saying a word. It remind us our fears. The panic, the screams, the blood. Everyone was lost in their own nightmares.

"Wow… This is getting depressing." Says Christina wake us up. "We should celebrate! We passed!"

"That's a great idea" Will had a big smile and friendly punched Al's arm. He shyly smiles.

"Ok, let's go" I say.

"Not like that! You look too… bland." She gets up and picks up her make-up and a black dress, backless.

She take me to the girls bathroom and order me to wear the dress and put me combat boots. Next she grabs eyeliner and draws a line on my eyelid. I look to the mirror. I was different.

"I'm not pretty, though, but…"

"Pretty? I'm going to noticeable!" we laugh.

Then we go outside. Christina jumps to Al's back and he starts to run clumsily.

"So… I never told you, but you were very scary back there. When you fought Molly".

I make a face. "Well… I'm not proud, but I had my reasons."

"I never thought you could be like that. I mean… cold blooded."

"Because I'm from Abnegation?"

"Pretty much. Well, I know now I can't mess with you for now on" he smiles. I smile back.

I remember that Will were from Erudite.

"So… speaking about old factions. When you were in Erudite did you ever meet Dauntless there?"

"Dauntless? Why?" he looks suspicious.

"Curiosity".

"Well, I never saw them there, but I read somewhere they were use as volunteers to some serum tests"

"Serum? Like the aptitude test?"

"Something like that. They talk about Divergents a lot these days" I felt a shudder running throw my body.

"The serum is for them? For the Divergents?"

"It can be"

"And what can happen with…"

"Tris!" someone calls. I follow the voice. It was Four. He had a bottle in on hand and was very close to the edge of the chasm. He comes closer.

"What are you doing?" I asked surprised. Sometimes I forget he's only eighteen.

"I'm dating death!" his voice sounded drawl and mixed with alcohol.

"You shouldn't. It's dangerous."

"If it wasn't dangerous I wasn't doing it" he whispers. " You look gorgeous" he whispers to my ear. I blush. Just a little bit. On every inch of my face.

"Yeah, you should stop drinking" I say smiling.

He approaches me the bottle. "Do you want some?" the only thing I could think of was that he already put his lips there. I blushed even more. I hope he doesn't notice it.

"Thanks but I don't drink"

He suddenly steps on his feet and almost knock me down.

"Are you ok?" I say holding his shoulders. He was pale. He nod.

"No you aren't" I say. " I'm going to take you to the infirmary, alright?" he nods. "You should go with Christina and Al. See you later" I say to Will. He understands.

Four pass his arms around me and let me guide him.

"Take the next right" he says. Was it a shortcut?

Minutes later he tells me to stop in front of a door. I never been on that corridor. He takes off the key from his pocket and opens the door.

In one of the wall there's 'Fear God Alone' written in red. Next thing I see is a bed.

"Did you take me to your apartment?!" I asked louder than I was expecting.

He looked normal. Was he faking it all the way? He smiles. This is so irrational. I have to get out of there. However- and I do hate saying this- I don't wanted to leave.

"There's something wrong with it?" he asks pushing me inside and closing the door with his foot.

"What am I doing here, Four?" I did not know his intentions but instead of being afraid I was flattened.

"This is the safest place to talk. Believe me."

"And what do you want to talk about?"

He puts the bottle on his lips and drink the rest of the liquid.

"There's two things you should know about me. First I'm deeply suspicious on people, the second is that I'm really good with computers"

I remember he telling us he worked at the control room. I could not imagine him all day locked up in front of a computer screen.

"I found these" he gave me some papers. There were the number of weapons in the compound, number of soldiers, war materials, strategies, etc.

"War plans. From Erudite"

"What?!" I shout. Four cover my mouth with his hand. "Sorry" I say when he takes the hand off. "But Erudite? Can they build an army?"

"With the right tolls, maybe."

The tolls that Four was talking about was the strange serum we seen days before that some of our soldiers were under.

"Our leaders would never let it, right?"

"I think Max is with them. Eric too. That selfish son of a…"

"But a war against who? Abnegation? I know we-they always had their own issues with Erudite but not enough to start a war!"

"Erudite want Abnegation out of the government. They want to rule the factions and live with the greed they deeply desire." Four looked angry. He was drunk, unstable. I shouldn't be there. He could go out of control. I clean my throat.

"Get some sleep. It's late and I bet you have a lot of things to do tomorrow." I say with a grin while I walk to the door.

"Are you scared?"

I stop.

"Why would I be scared?" I defy making eye contact.

"Because we're alone, in my room and I could pretty much make you do whatever I want to" his words did not scared me, his eyes did. They looked black, mysterious and almost predatory.

"But you won't" I said more to convince myself than to convince him.

"Why won't I?"

"Because…" I step closer not sure of what I was doing. "I know you aren't that intimidating person everybody thinks you are. You don't trust people because you've been hurt before. I can see it in your eyes, and I can also see that it made you stronger" I stopped walking and I was five inches from his lips.

I was expecting a 'How do you know that? Because you're a Stiff and your first instinct is to take care of kicked puppies?', but instead, he put his forehead on mine and closed his eyes.

The smell of alcohol was fading and his natural and masculine scent was increasing. I close my eyes too. I wanted to ask him if he thought that me and Al were together and I wanted to say that he was the only boy I had a feeling for. What? I just admit it. God that's so wrong. He was drunk, he probably did not even knew what he was doing. Or thought I was someone else.

"I'm… glad that you're… here, Tris." he says apparently embarrassed.

I smiled. Ok, maybe he knows it's me.

He puts his arms around me and we just stay there for a while, holding each other with no worries, no war, no classifications, no fears, just warmth, a lot of mixed feelings and out heart beating as one.


	10. Chapter 10- Betrayal

**A/N: Hey! I don't have a lot of time to write. You know, school… Anyway, this is the tenth chapter and I just wanted to say thank you for the wonderful reviews, again, and that I'm very thankful for everything. **

**Hope you like it :3**

**Tris POV**

"Calm down, it's just a simulation Tris" reminds me Four. I was about to enter into the darkness of my own fears. I take a deep breath and try to be courageous. I have to face them, but my hands keep shaking and I cannot feel my legs.

Four waits for my reaction. I shake my head positively. I feel the cold needle penetrate my skin. Show time.

"I'll be here when you win"

Even if I was being sucked to my worst nightmares, I was able to smile for a second. Four believed in me, I was starting to believe in me too.

I'm in a different dimension. I can see Four, Christina and the other initiates. They are all talking to each other. I go closer. Something stops me. It was like… glass. Everyone looks at me and they start to laugh. 'How…?' I think a second after water starts to run to me. I couldn't escape. Four glasses was capping me. I was in a glass tank. 'Oh my God! I got to get out of here!' I start to panic. My fists are thrown to the glass but I'm too weak. 'I'm weak. I'm going to die here'

Tears are fighting to come out of my eyes, but the water is already on my face to catch them while it falls.

"Help!" I scream still fighting with the glass.

I see Four step towards me. He was going to help me. Finally! But he just stays there, looking at me with a smile. He was enjoying watching me die.

I scream all the names that came to my mind that would embarrassed my parents, and myself, but the water, who was already above my head, shut me up. My lumps were aching for oxygen and my heart was beating with so much strength that hurt. Red spots cover my vision. This is it. I'm going to die. And Four is watching.

'This isn't real' says a voice in my head.

My hand hits the glass. It trembles and creates a small crack. I hit again. The same effect. 'I was _not_ going to die!' I hit the third time and the glass breaks.

I woke up breathing the hugest amount of air that my body could hold.

I was shaking, coughing and panicking. I just broke a freaking glass tank! I smiled and looked at Four.

He had his eyes widen. My smile died slowly. Does he know? What did I do?

"You're divergent"

"What? What is that? Are you sure?" I was speaking too fast. What was I going to do?

"No one can break the glass like that. Unless they are divergent". He was whispering and looked tense. "I'm going to delete the footage, if anyone see this you die. If anyone hears anything or even dream about it you die. Are we clear?"

I nod, unable to speak. He was helping me.

"We talk later. I'll find you. Now, go." He opens the backdoor. I wanted to thank him but he gave me that extremely serious/instructor face and I kept walking. I thought going to the dorms but Christina would know something was wrong with me. I felt like I was going to throw up.

What am I going to do? I never been so scared like I was in that moment. I needed some answers and I knew where to find them. I open the parlour door and find Tori and another man tattooing other completely focused. She understood. She take me to the back.

"Sit" she says. I do it. "I know why you're here. I must say that I don't have all the answers but I will tell you all I know" she sights "me and my brother were transfers from Erudite and we were starting well, but when stage two came, he was very good at fighting his fears. He said it was like a game, not scary at all. One day the leaders came to see him and the next day he was found dead."

My throat was dry. "Just like that?"

She nod with a sad expression. "You have to be very careful. Don't have the same faith as my brother. You can't let them find out about you"

"And if they already know?"

"Then you're already dead".

Her words float in the air like whispers from a distant world. The world of the dead. My future world. I swallowed and get up. My feet barely hit the ground. I'm running. I hear laughs and victory screams but all sounds like death to me. I stop running when the silence involved me. I lean against the wall and slide slowly to the ground. I hugged my legs and let me be, alone, in the dark.

I can't break down like this, I'm strong that this. I will fight to the end. I can't. I can't die. Not now. I hear steps. They're here! A panicking voice screamed in my mind. No it isn't. Calm down. The steps stop in front of me.

"Tris." Says Uriah.

I smiled.

"Hey" I say to him, Lynn and Marlene. Marlene smile. Lynn just keep with her smarmy face.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"I just came from my living nightmare, so…"

He smiles. "You know it's almost nine pm." I've been here for hours?

"Come with us. I'm shooting a muffin from Marlene's head".

That was so unexpected that I laughed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she said I couldn't so I dared her to put the muffin in her head while I shoot"

With a smile on my face I follow them to the training room here I shoot a gun for the first time. Marlene put's the muffin on her head. Uriah grabs a gun with rubber bullets and prepares to shoot.

"Wait!" she screams. Take a piece of the cake and eats it. "Ready!"

Uriah shoots. She didn't even blinked. The rubber bullet hit the cake.

"I know, I know… I'm good." He says with a cocky smile.

I smile. Being with them always made me smile, I mean with Uriah and Marlene, I couldn't understand why Lynn didn't liked me.

Marlene gave us some of the cake and we accept it.

"Let's go eat real cake" says Uriah.

"You have a problem" says Lynn rolling her eyes.

"Actually, two" says Zeke when we open the door. Shauna and Four were with him. He was staring at me. I looked down.

"Of course is you" tells Zeke to Uriah "It had to be my stupid brother. Imagine that was Eric that found out that you were playing in this _restricted_ room, what could happen? Maybe decapitation?"

"You should go before I tell Eric" says Four.

"Are you going to tell him?" asks Lynn.

"No." answers Four. "But if you stay here more time I might change my mind"

"Cafeteria here I come!" shouts Uriah.

They start to go and I want to go with them but Four's eyes kept me captive.

"We need to talk" he says with a low voice.

"I know what your leaders did to Tori's brother. Maybe that is what you are going to do with me. Did you talked to Eric already? Max? Or are you waiting for me to tell them? To run away?!" I was starting to shout. His hand shut me. I pushed it away.

"Sometimes you can really pissed me off" he says with a scary face. He grabbed my wrist and start to walk.

"Where are we going?" I asked after realising that I couldn't get rid of him.

"To my apartment"

"I'm not going with you anywhere!" I shout.

He stops and let go my arm. We stood there without moving.

"I get it, you don't want to talk. Fine. Then you have two choices: go straight to the wolfs mouths or try to find another way". I didn't speak. Why would he help me? I was nothing to him, was I?

"Why are you helping me?" I asked. I needed to know why. I had a little hope that the reason he wanted to help me was because he… He… God, it's so wrong to say it.

"Meet me on the net, midnight."

He turns around, put his hands on his jeans pockets and walked like nothing happened. And _I'm_ the irritable one.

I rolled my eyes and start to follow Uriah and Marlene.

"Tris" Four was calling again. Probably to remind me of how unwise I am on my decisions.

"What?"

"You know you belong here, right? With us. I mean, as Dauntless". He could always surprise me. I smiled. I see his unsteady hand. Was he nervous? I wanted to hold his hand just for a second, but it would be awkward. Holding hands can mean many things.

But no one was there, and I wanted to do something brave our just stupid, so I did it. I hold his hand. He looks surprised for a second and look away but I could notice that he was smiling. Our hands fit like pieces from puzzles. I could feel his warmth and his soft skin against mine. It was wonderful. I look back to my friends who were too busy playing with each other to notice I was gone. I wanted to stay with him, however I could not take the risk to be seen.

"See you later, then" I run to keep up to Marlene. I was smiling too much. I just hold his hand, no big deal. Oh. My. God. I just hold his hand!

"What happen?" asks Uriah.

"I just enjoy breaking the rules sometimes" I answer.

We laugh and for the first time I was right where I wanted to be.

**Four's POV**

"See you later" she says still with her hand on mine. I could feel her heat and energy and the peace from that small touch. And was when I realised I wanted more. I wanted to touch her face, her shoulders, her lips. She looks back and starts to run towards her friends.

I found myself unable to stop smiling. I don't know what to do with her. She's not particularly beautiful or curvy but her eyes and her smile was enough to keep her in my dreams. I see myself in the Ferris Wheel with her looking to the moon, her eyes with a bright silver. She looks gorgeous. I bend to kiss her and when I'm about to, I wake up to reality. It's really frustrating.

She's an initiate, she's with Al, she is… She may not be into me. But it's worth a chance.

"Hey Four" Zeke's calling. "You're smiling? What? What did you do to my serious friend? Are you sick?"

"Shut up" I say with a straight face, but when he looks away it comes back. Again and again.

'In few hours I'm going to see her and then, everything can happen" I thought to myself.

*******Page Break********

**Tris POV**

My watch marked twenty to midnight. I slowly close the dorm door careful enough to wake up anyone. It's been hours since I saw Four, and hold his hand, but even though I was excited to see him, I was scared with the conversation we had to make.

He knows I'm divergent. So he had two choices: kill me or help me and become a traitor to his faction. And I was really hoping that he would help me.

Five minutes later I hear voices. I rush to the nearest shadow and take advantage of my small and bonnie body to hide.

"Are there news from Divergents? Remember that that is your task, not compete with others colleagues." It was a female voice. It was familiar.

"Yes, I know. Don't worries, I'm focus." Responds another voice, this time masculine. Eric.

Was he hunting Divergents? Hunting me? I felt a shiver take over my skin. I stop breathing while they pass at me. Jeanine. I should see this coming. I had to tell Four.

Five minutes later I get out from my hiding place and start to run silently towards the net. I hear footsteps. Probably Four.

I turn around and three persons with their head covered punch me hard until I could not breathe. They cover my eyes and start to pull me to nowhere. I hear water running. The chasm. They are going to kill me. Four betray me. I felt my knees falling. Tears start to fall.

I couldn't believe this. He work with Eric. All those fights and competition between them was all fake. Someone laughs. A male laugh. Then one more and right away another annoying laugh from a girl.

I feel my body bending in the edge between my life or death.

"Goodbye Stiff".


End file.
